domofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Doctor
Common Skill Builds :The following was moved from Doctor. ---- Common Skill builds for Doctor are: *Party Doctor: **'Maxed First Aid' ***'Up to level 9 Greater Healing' **'Maxed Prolong Life' ***At least level 4 Mega Magic Boost **'Maxed Frog Forcefield' ***Maxed Yang Frog **At least level 6 Regeneration ***'Maxed Inner Magic' **At least level 5 Born Again ***'At least level 1 Ultimate Healing' *Solo Doctor: -TEST BUILD- **At least level 1 First Aid **'Maxed Health Heist' ***'Maxed Heavy Health Heist' **'Maxed Soup of Self-Preservation' **'Maxed Frog Force' ***'Maxed Yin Frog' **Maxed Prolong Life **Maxed Frog Forcefield **At least level 6 Regeneration ***At least level 1 Inner Magic Bolded indicates Priority Skills Example Combat Pet Doc lvl 40 w/ Ruby lvl 36 Build Type: Soloist/Non-Support, Single Target/Non-AOE Stats: Power 6, Physique 8, Wisdom 62, Agility 45, Dexterity 20, Durability 7 Medical Treatment: Health Heist 10, First Aid 10, Regeneration 10, Detox, Born Again 5, Heavy Health Heist 6, Greater Healing 6, Inner Magic 2 Croakus Pocus: None/Not used. Though not used, Frog Force, Frog Forcefield and Prolong Life and their second tier derivations are extremely useful AFTER level 40, when points become more available. Pet Sounds (Muse 36):Soothing Serenade 5, Song of Serenity 5, Power Ballad 6, Defensive Ditty 6, Cheery Tune 3, Resurrect Pet 1, Pet Snack Song 1, Pet Training Song 2, Pet Prayer 2, Pet-Praising Song 2 Spellcasting (Wiz 35): Chant of Impure Thoughts 5, Warning Warble 3, Cataclysmic Converter 4, Chant of Liberation 2 Mercenary Skills (Merc 30+): Equip Shield Blademaster Skills (Blad 30+): Equip Light Armor *''Alternate Skill Line'': Witch Doctor Blood Curse Poison for Attack oriented doctors and Poisoning for support/caster oriented. The DoT poison effects in both lines offer a much needed upgraded to the doctor's attacks and Sanctuary Scarab is great a compliment to Inner Magic for replenishing MP. *''Alternate Caster Line'': The Shaman's Equip Wand instead of Equip Light Armor and either Seasonal Magic or Scrollcasting for spell power instead of Spellcasting. The doctor's high Wis predisposes them to using magic attacks and both skill groups offer a nice variety of single target and AOE spells. *''Alternate Melee Line:'' The Fencer's Targeted Attacks line offers a nice compliment of status effects for the single target doctor. If going without a pet, the combination of Spellcasting and Targeted Attacks gives the solo doctor both range and some (though not great) AoE ability. if your soloing doc, you should NEVER level heavy health heist or health heist, any soloist would tell you thats a big waste of 40 sp... if you want to solo, get a prereq. of wizard or shaman, so you can use wizard/shaman nukes to destroy monsters, avoiding physical dmg. I agree witchdoctor is a good line of defense, Santuary and other skills, such as agony bug, deal massive DPS when stacked, so you should utilize these. That being said, dont solo doctor UNLESS you have sturdy, dependable subs, doctor skills arent good offensives, but yin frog helps when using shaman/wizard nukes, FFF, regen, yin, and prolong are very powerful and are strongly reccomended to be utilized —Preceding unsigned comment added by Happystar5 (talk • )